The present invention relates to a method and a measuring device for detecting a degree of hydrogenation of a liquid, which comprises one or more liquid hydrogen carriers which can be hydrogenated.
Document EP 1 475 349 describes organic hydrides as hydrogen stores.
Document EP 2 042 850 describes that the carbon content of a mixture can be determined by means of a density measurement and mixture-dependent variables. The density of an alkane increases with the molecular weight equal to the number of the carbon atoms. To detect materials other than alkanes in the mixture, a mixture variable different from the density is measured.
However, these documents do not describe how a physical material variable establishes a correlation to more than two components.